Their Little Girl
by narnialuver
Summary: The Doctor meets a young girl named Maggie and soon finds out that she is River's daughter but... could she be more?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is a that a friend of mine and I thought of and we will be working on it together. We always wondered what it would be like if the doctor had a daughter and since she's River's daughter too we knew that she and doctor's timelines would not be the same so the first time he meets her would be the last time she sees him. With that being said this chapter is, sadly, about her death but trust me it will get funnier and happier as the chapters go on I promise. Thanks for reading and please please please review! I cannot tell you how much it motivates us to write! So if you want more (or don't) let us know in the review section! Enjoy reading!

Episode: Flesh and Stone

Amy sat with her eyes closed while the clerks and the Doctor stood around her.

"What was that?" One of the clerks said.

"What was what?" Another asked. Faint rustling was heard coming from the woods.

"Doctor what is that?" Amy asked.

"Don't know." He answered quietly.

Two shotsl flew into the forest from the thirds clerks gun and a scream was heard.

"That didn't sound like an angel." The first clerk said.

"No it didn't." the Doctor agreed and ran into the woods. A few moments later he reappeared with what appeared to be a young girl in his arms. She was holding her stomach and blood could be seen coming through her fingers.

"Oh dear God what have I done." The third clerk said.

"What is it. What happened?" Amy asked.

"He shot a girl." The first clerk said. Amy gasped.

"Doctor is she alright?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not. Someone go get River." He answered. The Doctor laid the girl down on the ground cradling her upper body.

"There now it's alright." He said. "Everything's going to be ok." The young girl looked up at him with big brown eyes. The Doctor could have sworn he'd seen those eyes somewhere else. Her hair was a dark brown but in the right light he could see traces of gold shimmering through it.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

"Ma-Maggie." She answered.

"Well Maggie, brilliant name by the way, I'm the Doctor." He said again.

"Where's my mom?" She asked. The Doctors two hearts broke and he almost started to cry but held it together for the young girl. In reality she only had a few minutes left to live.

"Don't worry you'll see your mom soon I'll make sure of it." He said his voice cracking a little.

"Don't be sad." Maggie said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. She was dying and she was comforting him?

"You're sad." She said coughing slightly. "Don't be. You'll see me again Doctor. I promise." Her voice was becoming raspy and he could sense the life leaving her body but what in heavens could she be talking about? Her eyes started to flutter.

"No stay with me Maggie. Stay with me." She coughed before speaking again.

"You'll take me on adventures beyond my wildest dreams. Take me to see the stars and all of the planets." She said. She thinks she knows me. He thought. She's hallucinating.

"Of course I will." He said. "I'll take you to the past and the future. You'll see everything you want to see." Maggie smiled softly before closing her eyes one final time.

"What's going on here?" The Doctor heard Father Octavian's voice from behind him.

"Oh my God." River rushed up to him taking Maggie's body from him holding it to her own.

"No, no no no Maggie wake up! " She cried frantically. "Cmon Maggie wake up!"

"River-"

"No!" She shouted cutting the Doctor off. "C'mon Maggie. Wake up please." She said again tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Doctor what's going on? Explain." Amy said her eyes still closed. The Doctor sat down next to her.

"One of the clerks accidentally shot a young girl in the forest. She passed away."

"Dr. Song did you know this child?" Father Octavian asked.

"She was my daughter." River said sobbing. The Doctors eyes widened. No wonder she had looked familiar. She was almost the spitting image of her mother. That also explained her ramblings to. She hadn't been hallucinating she had just been telling the truth. If she was River's daughter then he was bound to see her again.

He walked over to River and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"River I am so, so sorry but we have to go." He said. She stood up rapidly gun in hand cocked and ready.

"Which one of you did it? Huh? Who did it?!" She pointed the gun at each one of the clerks.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"River." The Doctor said. He gently placed his hand on the arm with the gun and lowered it. "You need to calm down. It was an accident." River looked at him her eyes full of tears.

"She's dead. My little girl is dead."

"I know. And it's horrible an absolute tragedy and you will have time to mourn her but it can't be right now." The Doctor said. River nodded her head and the Doctor took her hand.

"Amy stay here, clerks watch her and make sure she doesn't open her eyes Father Octavian come with us." The three ran off into the woods leaving Amy and the clerks alone.

Hours later after the clerks had walked into the crack, Amy had walked like her eyes were open when they actually weren't and all of the Angels had fallen through the crack also River, Amy and the Doctor stood on the beach outside the cave.

"I'm sorry about your daughter River." Amy said in her Scottish accent. She gave River a hug then went into the TARDIS.

"River-"

"You knew. This entire time you knew." She said.

"Hang on are you going slap me?" He asked. She shook her head and he sighed in relief.

"Good. Now River I know you're grieving and it probably won't amount to much but..." He gestured behind her. She turned around and there on the beach was a headstone. Maggie was written across it and a stone dove was perched on top of it.

"Oh Doctor." River said. She embraced him and he hugged her back.

"It was the least I could do." He said. He took her hand and together a they walked into the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! No, I am not dead you can stop your worrying hehe. I am terribly sorry but a lot of circumstances led to me not being able to write for a very long time. Thank you to all of my followers and I would love it if you all reviewed! Some of you asked about Maggie and regeneration. Yes Maggie can regenerate but there are a couple of reasons why she couldn't in the last chapter. The only one that I can tell you is that she was fatally wounded during the regeneration process just like The Doctor on the beach (sorry if that spoilers anything). The other reason she couldn't, well...spoilers. Enjoy reading!

"Doctor what are you doing?" Rory asked. He and Amy watched as The Doctor ran around the TARDIS pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Taking us somewhere." He answered.

"Where are we going this time?" Amy asked the fingers of her one hand lazily running along the console while the other twirled her fire red hair.

"Well I've just locked on to a distress signal." He said. Rory looked startled.

"A distress signal. To where?" The Doctor gave the young couple his trademark goofy grin.

"I don't know." He pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to shake and whir.

\- insert title sequence here-

The TARDIS landed with a jolt sending everyone flying. All three looked up slightly dazed as two women, one younger than the other, entered the blue box apparently in a heated argument.

"How many times have I told you Maggie, never bring back pets!" The first women said.

"Well how was I supposed to know it would turn into something scary?"

The Doctor slowly stood up. "River." He growled. "A distress signal. Really?"

River looked at him and smiled as she walked over to the console. "It was the only way to get your attention." She then nodded toward Maggie. "Well are you going to say hi or what?"

"Right." The Doctor said turning to Maggie who had gone to the other side of the main room and folded her arms across her chest. "Hello Maggie."

"Doctor." She nodded her head.

"Um Doctor can I speak to you?" Amy said. "In private." she added. The Doctor motioned for them to go under the main steps.

"Yes?" he asked when they had gotten out of of ear shot.

"Doctor that girl up there, Maggie, is that the same Maggie that we saw die?" she asked her face showing just how confused she was.

"Yes it is." The Doctor answered.

"But how can that be?" Amy asked. "You and I both saw her die." The Doctor thought for a minute trying to think of a way to explain things. "River and I are both time travelers which means we never meet in the right order. Because Maggie is River's daughter they follow the same time line which means Maggie and I won't meet in the right order either." Amy thought this over for a moment then slowly nodded her head as she began to understand.

"So that whole thing in the caves with the angels. That hasn't happened yet for them?" The Doctor shook his head. "Poor girl." Amy said. "Hang on you said she was a young girl. That girl up there looks to be about eighteen or nineteen. How old was she when she died?"

"About 25 or 26." The Doctor answered. Amy put a hand on her hip.

"That is not a young girl."

"It is to a Time Lord." he said.

"Um excuse me." Both looked up to see Rory's face above them. "But these two are still going at it and I have no idea how to stop them."

"Of course you don't. Amy said.

She and The Doctor ran up the stairs. "Alright ladies, ladies, you're both beautiful alright?" Both Maggie and River glared at him but the doctor continued on as if nothing had happened. "River I noticed you've been flying my TARDIS again where are we?"

"The year 1957." she said. "May 10 to be exact. Tomorrow Torchwood will come back here with Maggie and she will take a creature back with her. Our job is to take that creature before Maggie does."

"Well then let's get to it." The Doctor said. The five of them stepped out of the TARDIS and into what looked like an abandoned building.

"River what is this?" Amy asked.

"A research facility. It was shut down a couple years ago but some scientist are still doing illegal experiments here. They started walking down one of the hallways.

"Is that why Torchwood came?" Rory asked as he tripped over a fallen ceiling tile. Lights flickered over their heads. Maggie nodded. "Some of these experiments were on animals which is why I took one."

"She's a softie for animals. Must get it from her father." River said. Amy glanced at the Doctor and saw that these last few words had had no effect on him. They continued down the corridor for a few minutes walking past dirty looking empty rooms some still with patients names written on the outside. As they neared the end Maggie, who was leading the way, suddenly stopped and ushered everyone back motioning for them to be quiet.

"What, what is it?" River asked. Maggie shushed her and motioned for her to listen. In the distance they could hear voices one that sounded a lot like Maggie and another that they could clearly tell belonged to none other than Jack Harkness.

"I thought you said that Torchwood wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow." The Doctor said.

"I must have brought us a day to far." River said.

"Well what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We could go back to the TARDIS." Rory said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "You can't tell me this place doesn't give you the creeps in the slightest bit."

"If we don't find that creature than it will terrorize all of London." Maggie said.

"We'll just have to work quicker n." The Doctor said.

"And not get caught." River said. "If Maggie comes into contact with herself than it could tear a hole in space and time."

"Like Back to the Future?" Rory asked.

River nodded. "Exactly like Back to the Future, so let's go." She checked the other hallway and listened to make sure the voices were gone then motioned for them to follow her.

"I'm sorry exactly like what?" The Doctor said coming up beside River. "Did you just compare space and time to a movie?" River smiled. "That I did sweetie."

Maggie noticed movement out of the corner of her eye coming from the adjacent hallway. Something was down there. Instead of notifying the rest of her party that she was leaving the group she decided to follow her gut and started walking down the hallway. She didn't do this as an act of disobedience, she wasn't trying to cause her mother great panic she was just curious. To hell with what had happened with the cat she was going to find what had caught her attention. This wasn't the first time this had happened and it wasn't going to be the last.

As she continued down the hallway she realized that it was considerably darker than the one that she had left. She figured it must be because nobody ever used it. She was still thinking this when she saw a flash of white in front of her.

"Hello?" She called. The thing turned around and she could see that it was a person in a white jacket. One of the doctors that was conducting experiments.

"Hello?" She called again.

"You shouldn't be here." A deep voice boomed at her. The voice was so scary that it made her stumble back a step. The doctor raised an arm and Maggie could see the outline of a gun in his hand. "You shouldn't be here." The voice said again. Maggie gulped, turned and started sprinting down the hallway. She heard a bang and heard the bullet ricochet of the wall next to her. Not caring where she ended up just that she got away she ducked into the nearest hall and kept sprinting. She stopped after a few minutes after realizing the person wasn't chasing her. She stood catching her breath. She turned to see where in the world she was when she looked straight into the eyes of a weeping angel.

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." The words of her mother echoed in her head. She

turned her head slightly and found her hand was then caught in the Angels vice like grip. Out of terror she screamed.

"Maggie?" The Doctor came around the corner to find her shaking in terror. He then saw

why. "Don't blink." She merely nodded. He walked over and examined her hand.

"Well she has a pretty firm grip doesn't she." He said looking over it. He gently tugged on

Maggie's arm trying to free it. "Whatever you do don't stop staring at it."

"How is she here?" Maggie asked.

"Got separated from the rest of the group I suppose. The reason you're not dead is because she's weak. Hasn't had anyone to feed on for a long time."

"Can you get it out?" Maggie whispered. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and

scanned her arm.

"I can but it's not going to be pleasant." He answered. "I'm going to have to break your wrist."

Maggie whimpered. "Is there no other way?" He shook his head. She sighed and he saw a tear slip down her cheek. "Doctor I'm scared."

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Maggie slowly opened her eyes and when he looked into them he could see there was only one answer.

"Absolutely." She said.

River and Amy were walking through the dark corridors together, they had decided to split up when they had realized that Maggie was missing. River tried to explain that this was something she did often and there was nothing to worry about but The Doctor and Amy refused to hear it. Amy had volunteered to go with River and The Doctor and Rory had gone their separate ways. They rounded another corner when River heard a sound that sent chills up her spine. It was a sound she didn't hear often but every time she did it rocked her to her core. Maggie's scream.

"River was that?"

"Yes." She said fear starting to consume her. Rory appeared in front of them coming from yet another hallway.

"It sounded like came from over there." Rory said pointing the way that he had come. The three began to sprint down the hallway not caring who saw or heard them. Questions ran through River's mind. Where was she? Why was she screaming? Was she hurt and if so how bad? They continued through the hallway until she saw Maggie holding her arm.

"Maggie!" She cried running to embrace her.

"It's ok mom I'm ok." Maggie said. Her voice was slightly muffled by River's clothes.

"What happened are you hurt?" River said pulling away from her. She looked down at Maggie's wrist which was now turning ugly colors.

"There was a weeping angel. It grabbed my arm and The Doctor had to break it to get it out." Maggie said.

River turned to The Doctor. "You broke my daughter's arm!?" she asked. The Doctor held his hands up in self defense.

"I saved her life! There was no other way!" He said.

"Hang on did you say weeping angel?" Amy asked. The Doctor and Maggie nodded.

"Where is it now?" Rory asked looking around. He half expected to find it standing right behind him but it wasn't there.

"Got rid of it." The Doctor said looking smug. "Used my sonic screwdriver to send her to another time. Hopefully one where it can't do any harm."

"Maggie how did you get down here?" River asked.

"Yes how did you get down here?" The Doctor echoed.

Maggie shrugged. "I thought I saw something so I decided to follow it. Turns out it was one of the doctors doing experiments here. He shot at me so I ran."

"He shot at you?" Rory asked. Maggie nodded. "Why would a doctor do that?"

"If he's doing illegal experiments he probably wants to make sure he doesn't get caught." The Doctor explained. Everyone jumped as they heard gunfire followed by voices.

"Looks like he's found Torchwood." River said.

"What should we do?" Maggie asked. A stray bullet hit the wall a few feet away from where the group was standing.

"Run!" Amy said. The five once again began running gunfire not close behind. As they rounded a corner they saw a young boy around the age as Maggie running toward them.

"Luke!" Maggie cried. Luke suddenly stopped looking down at his stomach where a pool of blood was beginning to ruin his blue shirt. He looked back up again saying "Maggie?" before collapsing to the ground.

"Luke!" Maggie cried again before rushing toward him. She heard gunshots fire over her head as River took out the doctor who had committed this terrible crime. Tears started running down her cheeks as she kneeled down next to him.

"Here press this down on his stomach." Rory said handing her his jacket. She began to do so and Luke groaned in protest.

"Maggie do you know him?" Amy asked.

"He's my boyfriend, no, sorry, finance. He asked me to marry him a couple of days ago." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Luke, come in Luke. Where are you? We're under fire in the west wing." Jack's voice came through Luke's comm.

Amy picked up the comm. "He's in the south wing and he's needs help come quick."

"Who is this?" Jack asked but no one answered him.

"Maggie, wha- what's going on?" Luke asked.

Maggie put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk please."

"But who are these people? Why aren't you with the rest of the group." River walked over to them.

Maggie laughed a little. "You were never good at following directions were you." She said to Luke. Luke smiled a little but it was quickly gone. "I don't want to die." He said.

Maggie shook her head. "You're not going to die."

"I don't want to die... without marrying you." Luke said.

maggie looked up at The Doctor. "Would you...? Could you possibly…?" The Doctor walked over to Amy.

"Would you happen to have a piece of cloth?" Amy searched frantically and finally pulled out the scarf that she had been using as a decorative belt.

"River I need you to say 'I consent and gladly give'".

River drew in a shaky breath and with tears in her eyes said "I consent and gladly give."

"Thank you. Mother of the bride." The Doctor said with almost a proud smile on his face. He handed the scarf to Maggie and instructed her to wrap one side around her hand and the other around Luke's and with shaking hands she did so. Luke coughed and his face paled in the slightest bit.

"Hurry Doctor." Rory said.

"Right. Do you Like, take Maggie to be your wife?" He asked.

"I do." He said quietly.

"And do you Maggie take Luke to be your husband?" He asked. Maggie nodded through her tears.

"Then you are not husband and wife. You make kiss your husband if you so wish Maggie." The Doctor said. Maggie leaned down and gave Luke a gentle kiss. Amy and Rory clapped while River stood tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh Doctor." She said. "If only you knew how special this day truly is."Luke opened his mouth as if to say goodbye but Maggie stopped him.

"You are not going to die." she said.

"Hey I think he's over here!" they heard Ianto say.

"Quick we have to go." River said.

Maggie gave Luke one last kiss. "Oh by the way don't mention this to anyone until I've explained everything to you." She then sprang up to follow the others.

"Come on we're not too far from the lab with the animal." In midst of everything that had just happened she had almost forgotten why they had come there in the first place. They ran down a few flights of stairs. "Something new for a change." Rory had said and arrived at a dirty looking lab. There locked in a tiny cage appeared to be what was a cross between a fish, dog and a cat.

"Oh you saved a velantino!" The Doctor said. "How lovely! These things live in the dark forest of the Jugando moon just off the third sector of the fifth moon., Be careful though because they can get very large and don't do very well on their own. I wonder how it got here though?"

"Doctor!" Amy called. The other had already gathered up the animal and were ready to leave.

"Right sorry." he said. "It's off to the TARDIS we go!" he said. They ran back through the building being careful not to get seen and eventually found the TARDIS. Once inside everyone sat down for a minute trying to catch their breath.

"Well that was certainly more than I expected." Rory said.

A few hours later after the velantino had been released back into it's natural habitat, The Doctor stopped at Torchwood to drop River and Maggie off. Maggie immediately ran out of the TARDIS and found that Luke indeed was alive and well just bandaged up and very confused. River on the other hand stayed to talk to The Doctor for a minute.

"Well that was certainly an adventure you took us on River." He said in a mocking tone. She playfully shoved him. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"So Maggie." he turned to look at her. "She has father doesn't she?"

River laughed. "Of course she does. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering, well, um, who is he?" he asked nervously.

She walked over to the door and smiled at him. "Spoilers."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it's been a little while but I tried to make up for it with this chapter being a little longer. This fill be the last filler chapter for a while so expect chapters to be coming more frequently from now on. As always please review it really does motivate me to write faster and enjoy reading!

Chapter 3

Maggie stood outside next to Torchwood headquarters. As she stood there she kept looking down at her watch and shaking her head. Luke was supposed to have met her twenty minutes ago. Just as she was about to leave she felt hands begin to touch her and jumped. She turned around and saw Luke laughing. He pulled her in for a kiss and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." she said smiling.

"I know I'm sorry. Jack needed to talk to me so I got held up." he pulled her even closer, to the point where she could feel his heartbeat under her hands. "But I'm here now." he said sexily. Once again he captured her lips with his own. As they began to make out Maggie heard a familiar wheezing and groaning noise. A noise she would have recognized anywhere. The TARDIS. It was materializing near them.  
Quickly Maggie jumped away from Luke and began to smooth down her skirt and her hair. "If anyone asks we were not just kissing" Maggie said to Luke.

"What?" he asked.

"We're just friends ok?" she said looking up at him. He looked very very confused. He was just about to ask Maggie to explain again when they heard "Maggie? Maggie Pond!" Maggie spun around. "Pond?" She asked quietly. "Did he say Pond?"

"Ah there you are." The Doctor said finally finding them. He looked at the way the two were standing. "Hang on were you two kissing?" Both Maggie and Luke shook their heads.

"Um did you call me Pond? Maggie Pond?" Maggie asked. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and began to examine Luke with it.

"Of course I did. That is your name isn't it?" He asked looking back at her. She merely nodded her head. He failed to notice the few tears that had begun to well in her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So where are we going?" Maggie asked after she and the Doctor had entered the

TARDIS. After a brief introduction between Luke and The Doctor and Maggie assuring Luke that she would explain later the Doctor ushered her away. "And where are Amy and Rory?" she added looking around and not finding the young couple.

"Probably still asleep and what makes you think were going anywhere?" The Doctor replied.

Maggie put a hand on her hip suddenly looking just like her mother."Because you brought me here. You wouldn't have brought me here if you didn't want to take me somewhere."

"And how would you know? Good morning you two!" The Doctor called to Amy and Rory who had appeared in the console room yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Or should I say good afternoon. It's really hard to keep track of what time it is in here."

"Doctor what's going on?" Rory asked. "Where are we?"

"We have just left torchwood and are on our way to Stormcage." He answered. At this Maggie's face changed. "Stormcage? We're going to Stormcage?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Yes is that a bad thing?" The Doctor asked.

Maggie quickly shook her head. "No not at all." A few seconds later they crash landed as always and River ran into the TARDIS. They could hear the alarm bells ringing as she opened and shut the door.

"Ah well then." She said once inside. "What can't you fix this time sweetie?" The Doctor sulked. "There's nothing that needs to be fixed I just didn't think Maggie would like it if you weren't here." he said.

"He still won't tell me why he wants me here." Maggie said.

"That's for me to know and all of you to find out." He said looking around at everybody. Amy who was still slightly dazed said "I'm sorry what planet are we on?"

"Stormcage but not for very long." The Doctor ran back to the console and began pushing buttons and pulling levers he was doing this Maggie and River exchanged a look and River motioned for them to go under the main room. Amy. who had watched the exchange, followed behind. The three could hear the Doctor and Rory talking above them.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" River asked concern very apparent in her eyes. Amy watched as Maggie lost the fight to keep a straight face. Her face crumpled and tears started to fall. "Mom he- he called me Pond." she said.

"Oh Maggie." River said. Maggie walked into her mother's arms and River held her as she cried.

"Why is he calling her Pond a bad thing? Maggie how old are you?" Amy asked once she saw that River also had tears in her eyes. Maggie pulled away from her mother and began to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy. I forgot you wouldn't understand. He just doesn't remember something. Something very important to us. Oh and I'm sixteen." She then turned back to her mother. "I knew that this was going to happen and that it was going to hurt I just didn't think it would hurt this much."

"Everything alright down here?" The Doctor said coming down the steps. "Maggie why are you crying?" he asked.

Maggie wiped away her tears. "It's nothing I'm fine really."

The Doctor folded his arms. "I can tell when people are lying to me and you most certainly are. This is about that boy isn't it."

"Boy? What boy?" River asked.

"If you want my advice Maggie my experience is that there is surprisingly, always hope."

"What boy?" River asked again.

"No this isn't about Luke Doctor I'm fine. Really." Maggie said.

"Luke? You like Luke?" River asked. The Doctor then finally acknowledged River by turning to her.

"I found them kissing." The Doctor said.

"We were not!" Maggie exclaimed.

"That blush clearly tells us you were Maggie." Amy said laughing a little. Maggie's right hand immediately to her cheek which she hadn't realized was flushed.

"What on earth is going on down here?" Rory asked coming down the steps at last. "Amy I've just been outside you have to see this." He took Amy's hand and led her back up the stairs.

"Doctor where are we?" River asked. He merely smiled and motioned for them to follow him. She and Maggie quickly went up the stairs and exited the TARDIS. Before them was a vast field of flowers. In the distance was a large city that had buildings that reached far higher than even New York's skyscrapers. It seemed to be mid day where they were but it was quickly becoming evening. They could see Amy and Rory in front of them running through the flowers. Amy bent down to pick one up. She slowly stood back up and raised the flower to her nose but before she could actually sniff it the Doctor stopped her.

"No stop!" he yelled. He ran up to her and took the flower away from her. "Do not smell that." he said. He threw the flower on the ground and began stomping on it.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked shocked.

"These are kalakis vonakis very very poisonous!" He said. Rory dropped the flowers that he picked up to make a bouquet for Amy. "One sniff could put you in a coma for ten years."

"But they're so pretty." AMy said almost in a trance bending to pick another one up.

"And that is exactly why." The Doctor said stopping her for a second time. He took her hand and motioned for River and Maggie to come up to them. "Everybody...welcome to Atlantis!" He said with a great flourish.

Maggie's jaw dropped. "At-Atlantis?" she sputtered. "You've brought us to Atlantis?" The Doctor nodded a childlike smile on his face.

"Um shouldn't it be underwater?" Rory asked.

"About that." The Doctor said. His face changed as if he was concentrating very hard on something."You see every thousand years Atlantis goes under water then after a thousand years more it rises up again." Some of the group nodded.

"Then how do the people survive?" Amy asked.

"Let's go see." The Doctor answered with a wink.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The small group walked through the small town taking in all of the people. Hundreds of civilians walked by them all dressed in brightly colored clothing. The people themselves were a marvel to look at. The were pale blue in color and had very long necks. At the very top they could see small gills that looked as if they had been sealed shut. It appeared that they were in a very large market.

"Doctor over here!" Maggie had run over to one of the stalls. The owner walked slowly over to the opening of the stall and lit a lantern. Maggie noticed that she seemed to be older than the other creatures. She went back to browsing the clothing items and heard everyone else enter.

"A clothing shop. Really?" Rory asked. He watched as River and Amy also began looking at the clothes. "What is it with women and their clothes?" he asked quietly. The Doctor walked up next to him and shrugged.

"If they ask if they look fat say no." The Doctor said. Rory smiled a little and nodded. All of a sudden the ground began to shake violently. Everyone fell over and some of the clothing racks fell over to. After what seemed like an eternity it finally stopped. Slowly everyone stood up.

"Oh no!" Amy rushed over to the old creature. "Are you ok?" It looked up at her with sad eyes and made a low gurgling sound.

"She says 'It's happening'." The Doctor said. Amy looked down at the creature again.

"What does that mean?" she asked. "What's happening?" The creature made another gurgling noise.

"The descent." The Doctor translated.

"Descent?" Rory asked. "Descent into what?"

The Doctor looked up at him. "Descent under water."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Doctor where are we going?" Maggie called as she and the others ran after him. After hearing what the shop owner had said The Doctor had taken off into the streets and had kept running.

"No no no!" They had arrived back at the field at the edge of the city. In the distance they could see a small blue dot and it was slowly fading.

"Hang on is that the TARDIS?" Maggie asked a look of horror on her face.

"Yes." The Doctor sighed. "And she's leaving."

"But, why?" Amy asked. She looked at the Doctor for answers.

"She knows what's happening she can sense it and she doesn't like it." River answered. She searched her pockets looking for her vortex manipulator. The Doctor put his hands on his head frantically searching for a way out of the situation.

"Doctor can you please explain what's going on!" Maggie said her face scrunched up in anger.

"You know how I said every thousand years Atlantis goes underwater?" Maggie nodded. "It's been a thousand years." Maggie face turned to horror.

"How are we supposed to get the TARDIS back?" Rory asked. The ground began shaking again and again everyone fell over. This earthquake seemed to last longer and was considerably more violent. They could hear some of the buildings crumbling to the ground. When it finally ended some of them stood up.

"Rory what are you doing?" Amy asked. She looked down at him . Rory was still laying on the ground his eyes closed.

"Just leave me here Amy. I can't go on."

"Come on you." She said her Scottish accent thick with anger. "This isn't time for games." Rory slowly stood up and everyone turned to Doctor waiting for a plan.

"So?" River asked. "What do we do?"

"Well how am I supposed to know!" He said. He started pacing.

"The TARDIS has a homing mechanism. You Doctor." Maggie said. "She won't stray to far from you which means she has to at least be on this huge island." The Doctor stopped looking at her. "Mom you said that she left because she felt it wasn't safe. What if there was a place here that was? At least for the time being that is."

"Maggie you are brilliant brilliant!" The Doctor said coming over and kissing her forehead.

"But where would that be?" Amy asked.

"Somewhere high above ground most likely." River said. "But that could be anywhere. Doctor could you use your screwdriver to-"

"On it!" He said his screwdriver already out, the light blinking. They could hear the faint whirring of it as it tried to make out the location of the time machine. He walked around in a circle for a few seconds before the screwdriver locked onto the TARDIS' location.

"This way everyone!" He pointed in a certain direction and they all started walking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How much further?" Rory called. The were headed the side of a very large mountain. They had been walking for quite some time and it seemed like they had gotten no where. Supposedly the TARDIS was somewhere near the top but to everyone except the Doctor it seemed as though there was no end in sight. On top of all of this they had survived three more earthquakes.

"Yes, how much longer?" River asked as she slipped on a piece of rock.

"Shouldn't be that much longer." The Doctor said.

"He said that twenty minutes ago." Maggie said next to her mother. She was a little out of breath and glared at the Doctor who seemed not to be. They continued on for a few minutes until the Doctor suddenly stopped. They watched as he pulled out his screwdriver again.

"Doctor what's wrong?" River asked. He didn't answer her and instead was turning in circles. Finally he stopped and pointed in a direction.

"That way!" He called. The four looked at him Rory and Maggie's mouths hanging open.

"What do you mean that way?" Rory asked. Up until that point they had been on a path while travelling on the mountain. It was old and didn't look traveled much but it was still a path. Where the Doctor was pointing there was thick underbrush and tall trees and overgrowth.

"I mean we need to go in that direction. Was that not clear?" He asked the question more to himself.

"Come on Stupidface." Amy said and took Rory's hand and River followed behind them. Maggie turned to go to but slipped on some loose rock. The Doctor caught her arm and stopped her from falling. She leaned on his arm and used him to stand upright again. Something about this small gesture seemed different to the Doctor almost familiar to him. As she looked up at him saying thank you he found himself looking differently at Maggie. Not in a sexual sort of way, not at all, in a way that he couldn't quite describe. When she had slipped he had felt a sort of slight panic as if he couldn't possibly let anything happen to this young girl.

"Thanks." she said.

"Anytime." he answered. Maggie looked out over the mountain. They were pretty high up now.

"Sure is beautiful." she said. He nodded. The sun was setting and they could see the city below them. The buildings were crumbling, smoke was everywhere and they could see small dots scrambling around. People they realized. They could see the field they had landed in and in the very far distance a sort of light blue which Maggie assumed was the ocean. But even through the wreckage they could both see how truly beautiful it all was.

"Come on they're going to wonder what happened to us." Maggie said.

0-0-0-0-0

"Doctor! What are we going to do!" River yelled. An earthquake had just started and this one didn't look it was going to stop anytime soon. It wasn't really the ground shaking that they were worried about it was the avalanche that it could cause.

"How much longer until it goes under?" Amy asked.

"Five minutes!" she answered.

"Come on she's not far!" The Doctor yelled over the loud noise. Everyone slowly picked themselves off of the ground and slowly tried to walk up the mountain. The TARDIS came into view and they all made a cheer. They made it to the door of the TARDIS and everything seemed great until a large rock fell onto Maggie's head.

"Maggie!" Everyone cried. They rushed forward to get to her body.

"Quick get her into the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "We only have about a minute. Rory laid her down on the floor of the TARDIS while the Doctor got them up in the air again. As he began pushing buttons and pulling levers again he couldn't help but get that feeling again. That unusually large amount of worrying for Maggie.

"Is she alright?" He heard River ask frantically. A minute passed before he heard Rory answer her.

"She's fine just unconscious." He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He quickly grabbed a nasty spelling substance and ran and put it under Maggie's nose. A few seconds later her eyes opened and she quickly pushed his hand away.

"My God that smells awful!" she said sitting up. "Oh my head." She added putting a hand to it.

"I'm afraid you'll have a pretty bad headache for a while.' Rory said. "You were hit pretty hard." Amy helped her stand up. "I guess that means we're in the air then Doctor?" The Doctor smiled and walked over to the door.

"See for yourself." He opened the door and they looked down to see Atlantis descending. It was a magnificent sight. The ocean seemed to be consuming the island swallowing it whole. As soon as it was under water Amy and Rory left the doorway. River stayed to watch the water for a minute but then left to leaving only the Doctor and Maggie. He looked at her watching the air blow her dark curls around. She had a soft smile on her face and looked at peace with life. He could have thought he'd seen that same look on someone else's face.

"Maggie can I ask you a question?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Where is your father?" He asked. "Did he pass away or something?" She shook her head.

"No. He's flying through space having fun." she said.

"Alone?" He asked confused. He folded his hands across his chest. Again she shook her head. "He has friends that he travels with."

"Why doesn't he take you along?" He asked.

She smiled again."Doctor why are you asking me these things?"

He shrugged. "Just curious is all."

"Don't worry." she said. "You'll meet him very very soon." and with that she turned and went back into the main console and started talking with Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi guys! I know it's been forever but it's my senior so I have been indescribably busy. I have was also using Netflix to help me write this chapter because it's specific scenes from episodes but Netflix had to take Doctor Who off which seriously hindered my ability to write this story for a while but don't worry I found a way around it. These scenes are form pretty popular epsiodes, they're also my favorite, so I understand if you find this chapter boring due to the fact that you already seen this played out before but I did incorporate Maggie into this so it is slightly different and it reveals A LOT more about the way she grew up there's an especially important part at the end. This chapter does skip a lot of episodes and is kind of just a filler but I felt it was important to the story line. I also only put the scenes I thought were essential and or funny so it's not too bad and you get to smile at least once while reading it. As always I sadly do not own Doctor Who only Maggie and I cannot stress enough how much I love reviews so let me know what you think!**

The Impossible Astronaut and A Good Man Goes to War

"Mails here!" Gwen called her Welsh accent thick. "Maggie here's one for you." She said handing her a blue envelope.

"Who sent you mail Maggie?" Luke asked.

She shrugged "I don't know. No one ever sends me mail." She slowly opened the envelope and found the same thing that Rory, Amy and River had. After reading it her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Maggie what is it?" Luke asked. Instead of answering she ran to her room and started getting things together.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When the Ponds finally got to the place where the Doctor told them to meet, which Rory pointed out was in the middle of nowhere, they found him waiting for them on the hood of a car. After some laughs and hugs Rory commented on the Doctor's hat saying that he liked it.

"It's a Stetson I wear Stetsons now. Stetsons are cool." All of a sudden a loud gunshot was heard and the Stetson flew off the Doctor's head. They turned their heads to see Maggie and River standing near them.

"It most certainly is not." Maggie said crossing her arms a smirk on her face.

After re holstering her gun River smiled and said. "Hello sweetie."

-insert title sequence here-

They sat around the blanket eating food and drinking wine.

"Maggie are you old enough to drink?" Rory asked. "How old are you anyway?" She laughed.

"I'll be sixteen in a week but you know Rory, you only live once." She took a sip of her wine and made a disgusted face. "Yep not drinking that again."

"You're just too young to apreciate it sweetie." River said.

"What about you Doctor since when do you drink wine?" Amy asked.

"I'm 1103 I must have drunk it some time." He took a swig out of the bottle and spit it out. Everyone started laughing at him. "Oh it's horrid! I thought it would taste more like the gums."

"1103? Amy said. "You were 908 last time I saw you."

"And you've put on a couple of pounds but I wasn't going to mention it." The Doctor retorted. Maggie looked up to see a shadowy figure in the distance. It was oddly shaped and had an abnormally large head.

"What's that?" She asked.

"What's what?" Rory said. She turned to look at him but as soon as she did so she couldn't remember what she had been staring at earlier.

"What?" She asked.

"You said you saw something." Rory said.

She laughed a little. "No I didn't. You know I just realized the moon landing was in 69." She began to get excited. "Is that where we're going?"

The Doctor smiled down at her. "Oh a lot more happens in 69 then anyone remembers."

"Who's he?" Amy asked. A car had just driven close to where they were having their picnic and a man had stepped out of it. That was all momentarily forgotten, however, when River exclaimed "Oh my God!" And pointed to an astronaut in the lake. The Doctor instructed them to stay where they were. They were not to interfere with anything that happened. They watched as he walked up to the Astronaut not knowing what was going on. The two conversed for a moment and then the astronaut raised one arm. Just as they were beginning to wonder what _that_ could mean, shots were fired straight at the Doctor!

Amy started to run forward but River and Rory held her back. They watched as the Doctor started to glow, yellow dust emitting from his body. The beginning of the regeneration process. Just as he was about to complete it ... The astronaut shot him again.

This time Maggie was the first one to start running the others close behind her. The Doctor had collapsed to the ground and they knelt by him. River ran a scan on his body and, after finding that he was dead, tried to shoot the astronaut that had starting going back into the lake.

"Doctor no!" Maggie cried. She knelt sobbing into her hands. Amy sat next to the Doctor sobbing also. "River. He can't be. He can't be." She said.

"His body was already dead starting the regeneration process." Her voice got softer. "He didn't make it to the next one." She knelt next to Maggie and pulled her closer.

"Maybe he's a clone or something." Maggie said.

"I believe I can save you some time." The older man had walked up to them. "That most certainly is the Doctor." He took off his hat. "And he most certainly is dead. He said you might need this." He set a can down at their feet.

"What gasoline?" Rory asked.

River sighed understanding. "A Timelords body is a miracle. Even a dead one." She stood up. "They're whole empires that would rip this world apart for one cell."

"Wake up!" Maggie cried. "Please just wake up!"

"What do we do Rory?" Amy asked.

"We're his friends." River asked. "We do as his friends always do. As we're told." Everyone else stood up to. Rory noticed a boat on the side of the lake. "If we're going to do this. Then we're going to do this right."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"He planned all of this to the last detail." River said. They had gone back to the diner and River was still talking about the numbers on the envelopes. While Rory and Maggie were thoroughly interested Amy was not.

"It doesn't matter he's dead." Amy said.

"Hey it mattered to him." Rory said coming over.

"So it matters to us." Maggie said.

"He's dead." Amy said again still in shock.

"But he still need us." River said. She walked over to her. "I know Amy. Trust me _I_ know. But right now we have to focus." Rory noticed that there was an envelope and a coke sitting on a table but no person with it.

"All of the invitations were numbered so where's number one?"

At that moment the door opened and The Doctor walked out. All four of them stared as if they'd seen a ghost.

"This is cold." River said. "Even by your standards this is cold."

"Or hello as some people used to say." The Doctor said.

"How can this be?" Maggie asked walking to him in a daze. "You're ok. How can you be ok?"

The Doctor was confused. "What do you mean I'm ok? I'm always ok." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm the king of ok. That's a rubbish title. Forget that title" He then spotted Rory. "Rory the Roman! That's a nice title hello Rory." All Rory could do was poke him. He then walked over to River with a sexy grin on his face. "Now Dr. Song, you bad bad girl what trouble have you got for me this time."

With an angry look on her face she slapped him. Hard.

"I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." The Doctor said.

Tears had started to form in RIvers eyes. "Yes it is."

"Good looking forward to it."

0-0-0-0-0

A little while later they were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor had begged for an answers as to what was going on and why everyone was mad at him but had to settle for the fact that they simply couldn't tell him.

"So this is where we're going." The Doctor said.

"Washington DC, 1969?" Amy said.

"1969 whose president?" The Doctor asked.

"Richard Nixon." River answered. Everyone watched as the Doctor and River then began to argue.. or was it flirting?

"Hippie"

"Archeologist."

What ensued was an accidental landing in the oval office…

"I'm putting the engines on silent." The Doctor said. He seemed very excited about this. He flipped a lever and moved away and a loud noise began to sound. River walked up behind and flipped it off.

The Doctor appeared again. "Did you do something?"

River shook her head. "No. Just watching."

Not completely satisfied with that answer he went back to work. "Putter the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked. The Doctor laughed and flipped a switch. Suddenly bright lights filled the room. River looked at Maggie and she nodded.

"Very nearly." River answered while Maggie actually cloaked them.

"Uh did you touch something?" the Doctor asked Maggie walking up to her.

Much like her mother had just done she shook her head. "Just admiring your skills."

"Good you might learn something." The Doctor said. Amy and Maggie shared a smug look.

Some flirting between River and the Doctor...

"Dr. Song you have that face on again." The Doctor said leaning against the window sill.

"What face?" She asked innocently.

"The he's hot when he's clever face."

"This is my normal face."

"You bet it is." He said with a grin.

"Oh shut up."

"Not a chance."

Some more flirting between River and the Doctor...

"Be careful." The Doctor said as River started to climb into the tunnel.

"Careful. Tried that once. Ever so dull." River said.

"Shout if you get into trouble." He ordered.

"Oh don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you."

Maggie looked up from where she had been looking at something shock written on her face.

"Mom!" she scolded.

They heard River's laugh echoing through the tunnel.

And Amy almost shooting a little girl after telling the Doctor that she's pregnant.

0-0-0-0-0

It's been almost a year since the 1969 adventure and a lot of things have changed. It turns out, after some doubt, that Amy is in fact pregnant but the real Amy has been kidnapped. The people who have done so have done it for a very specific reason: to take her baby. Amy delivers a healthy baby girl but is now waiting for someone, a special someone, to save her.

"I wish I could tell you that you'll be loved. That you'll be safe and loved and cared for. But now is not the time for lies." Amy walked around the small room talking her infant daughter who was in her arms. She had only been aloud a few minutes with her. "What you are going to be Melody, is very very brave."

"Two minutes." Madame Kovarian said.

"But not as brave as they'll have to be." Amy continued. "Cause there's someone coming. Don't know where he is, or what he's doing but trust me, he's on his way. There's a man who's never going to let us down, not even an army can get in the way. He's the last of his kind but he's lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. Wherever you are, wherever they take you, I promise you will never be alone." She gave Melody a kiss. "Because this man is your father, but most people know him as The Last Centurion.

A few hours later the Doctor, Rory, Skraggs, Vastra, Jenny and Maggie had taken over Demon's Run but failed in keeping baby Melody safe.

Maggie holstered her gun. They had just said goodbye to one of the soldiers. Apparently the Doctor had saved her life when she was young. It broke the Doctor's two hearts to see her die.

"Maggie if your mother is in prison then where have you been living?" Rory asked curiously.

"With Aunt Vastra and Aunt Jenny." Maggie said. They both walked up next to her. "They've always looked after me when I needed it." Jenny leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes but I don't think your mother would approve of us letting her fourteen year old daughter fight so let's keep this to ourselves shall we?" Vastra said.

There was a flash of light and River Song appeared.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor asked. Maggie had never seen him so angry. "Every time you asked I have been there so where the hell were you today?"

River simply looked at him. "I couldn't have prevented this."

"You could've tried!"

"And so my love could you." She looked over at Amy and Rory. "I know you're not alright but hold tight Amy because you're going to be."

"You think I wanted this? This wasn't me!" The Doctor said.

"This was exactly you." River said. "All of it." She went on to explain how the Doctor had changed. He had become scary and violent. Humans called their healers "Doctor" because of him. What might that word come to mean if he carried on this way? People were so afraid of him they took his best friends child to turn her into a weapon.

He walked up to her. "Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at him for a second before smiling. "Oh look you're caught haven't seen that in a long while!" She ran away from him over to the crib he following close behind.

"No tell me. Tell me who you are." he said.

"Can't you see?" Maggie chimed in smiling. "She is telling you."

The Doctor looked down at the crib reading what was on the front. Everyone watched as his face changed as everything came together in his head. He looked back at River he almost looked like he was going to cry he was so happy.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." River answered.

River laughed as he started to realize just what everything meant.

"How do I look?" He asked straightening his bowtie and jacket.

"Amazing." River answered. The Doctor was clearly getting excited which confused Amy and Rory.

The Doctor suddenly turned around saying "Vastra, Jenny, Maggie until next time. Amy, Rory I know where you daughter is and on my life I will find her. River take them all home." He then began to run to his TARDIS Amy and Rory close behind. Unfortunately the Doctor left without explaining which made Amy very angry. After some coaxing and talking River explained to them that she knew that their daughter was going to be fine and the Doctor was going to take very good care of her. How? Because she was their daughter. River Song was Melody Pond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I updated fairly quickly this time. So, here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Again this chapter mainly focuses on one of the episodes but not as much as the last one I promise. I tried to make this moment as special as possible and I thought incorporating this episode helped that. I did change the ending and there's a lot more Maggie and the Doctor so please please please tell me what you thought in the review section. I cannot stress enough how important your feedback is. I also feel like it's important to put out there I, sadly, do not own Doctor Who. Enjoy reading!**

Ch. 5

The Wedding of River Song

Time was frozen, stuck at two minutes after five on the eleventh of April 2011. Everything was happening at once. Dinosaurs, the Shakespearean period, the Roman Empire, even Winston Churchill was still alive. That's where this all had started, in Buckingham Palace. Winston was finally ready to try and understand the Doctor's "ramblings" so he had asked for the Doctor to be brought out of the tower and to him. When asked to explain himself the Doctor began to tell a story was about a man who had been sentenced to death and he was determined to figure out why. The man met with many people on his "farewell" tour and came to find out that it was just his time. Everyone has a time to die and it was his.

As he was telling the story Winston and the Doctor found themselves moving around the palace. At some points they seemed to be out of breath and had appeared to be picking up weapons to defend themselves. At this point in the story he explained how that day at the Lake in Utah River Song had come twice. Once with him and again in the lake in an astronaut suit. Everything was set. He was ready to die and she was there to kill him. She tried to tell him to run, she couldn't fight it, she was going to kill him. He told her it was ok. This was a fixed point in time and he forgave her. Completely forgave her. She raised her arm and the weapon fired at him. Once, twice, three times.

Then nothing happened.

Nothing and everything all at once. River had rewritten history. Had changed a fixed point in time creating an explosion... and the Doctor was the center. The Doctor and Winston figured out that what they had been battling was the Silence which is why they were confused as to what they were doing. All of a sudden a squadron of soldiers busted through the door led by a fiery redhead who introduced herself as Amelia Pond.

After some confusion the Doctor found out that Amy remembered almost everything from their adventures together if not exactly in the right way. They went by train to the great pyramids so the Doctor could see all that they had been working on. After passing by all of the Silence that they had captured they went into the main room.

"Hi honey. I'm home." The Doctor said.

River turned from where she was gathering up papers. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

Madame Kovarian started saying stuff about death and time and the Doctor noticed she was tied to a chair.

"Love what you've done with the pyramids." The Doctor said walking up to Maggie and tapping his finger on her nose making her blush. "How did you do all this?"

"Hallucinogenic lipstick." River answered. "Worked wonders on President Kennedy and Cleopatra was a real pushover."

"I always thought so." The Doctor said walking around.

"She mentioned you." Maggie said from where she was standing.

"And what did she say?" The Doctor asked.

"Put down that gun."

"And did you?" He asked with a grin.

"Eventually."

What happened after that happened so quickly no one can really say exactly what did happen. Somehow the Silence began to get out releasing electricity through the I drives that everyone was wearing killing a lot of people including Madame Kovarian thanks to Amy. No one can really recount what happened until the Doctor, now handcuffed, and his friends got onto the roof. The Doctor was trying to convince everyone to let him touch River so things could go back to normal. The world was dying and it was all because of him. But the others refused to hear it.

"You've decided that the universe is better of without you but the universe doesn't agree." River said.

"River you can't help me. No one can help me. You've changed a fixed point in time, time is disintegrating."

Maggie walked up next to her mother. "I can't let you die-"

"But I have to die." The Doctor said.

"Shut up! I can't let you die." Maggie began again. "Without knowing you are loved by so many and so much. And by no one more than me."

The Doctor then turned to River trying to reason with her. Telling her how billions of people would suffer and die if she didn't kill him. She told him she would suffer if she had to kill him and if asked if it would be more than all of those people, after a moment she answered, yes. After arguing with himself in his head the Doctor asked Amy to uncuff him and she did. He asked if anyone had a strip of cloth but then realized he did and undid his bowtie.

"River take one end of this, rap it around your hand and then hold the end out to me." The Doctor instructed.

"What am I doing?" She asked.

"As your told." The Doctor then turned to Rory. "Captain WIlliams I need you to say I consent and gladly give."

"To what?" He asked puzzled.

"Just say it. Please" The Doctor said.

"I consent and gladly give."

"Now Amy you say it." The Doctor instructed.

"I consent and gladly give."

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you. Mother of the bride." He then turned to face River. "Now, River, I'm going to whisper something in your ear and you must remember it very carefully and tell no one what I said." He leaned next to her and whispered something which no one else heard. When he pulled away River looked into his face understanding written all over it.

"There's one more thing." The Doctor said looking into River's eyes.

"What's that?" River asked.

"She really is quite beautiful." The Doctor said.

Everyone was confused. "Who?" Amy asked.

"Our daughter." The Doctor said turning to look at Maggie. He slowly walked over to her looking at her as if for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Like you said." Tears were in Maggie's eyes, "This is a fixed point in time. It had to be now."

"Are you just now figuring this out Doctor?" Rory asked.

Amy looked at him surprised. "You knew?"

"You didn't? She acts just like him! She thinks _bowties are cool!_ " Rory exclaimed.

"No she doesn't. You said you didn't." the Doctor said slightly confused.

Maggie shook her head. "I said _stetsons_ weren't cool. Bowties most definitely are." The Doctor smiled before pulling her into a hug. He held her for a moment before kissing the top of her head.

"So are you going to make this wedding official?" Maggie asked.

The Doctor then turned back to River "Right now, Wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault and I can't bear it another day." His voice got quieter. "Please, help me. There isn't another way."

River looked at him her eyes filled with love. "Then you may kiss the bride."

"I'll make it a good one." The Doctor said.

"You better."

As they kissed time began to move forward again. The Doctor died on the beach, they got rid of the silence in 1969 and so on. The Doctor was dead… or so they thought. It turned out that the Doctor had found a way around his death. With the help of some old friends he had been able to survive.

0-0-0-0-0

Somehow everyone managed to find themselves back in the TARDIS. Maggie instantly began to start pushing buttons and pulling levers, while Rory and Amy watched. The Doctor and River, on the other hand had begun to argue.

"Are you telling me that we named our daughter Maggie? That's the worst name I've heard in my entire life!" The Doctor said.

Maggie stopped what she was doing. "I take offense to that!" she then went back to work.

The two acted like they hadn't heard her. "Well it's better than Rose which is what you wanted to name her." River said nonchalantly. The Doctor gasped.

"If it's any consolation." Maggie said appearing again "it is my middle name." she then left the two to argue. "Amy, Rory you might want to hold on to something." They both grabbed the rails that they were standing next as Maggie pushed a button which sent everyone flying. A minute later they landed.

"What is that awful sound?" Rory said standing up. He was referring to the loud banging noise that could be heard.

"Oops, sorry." Maggie pushed one of the levers and it stopped. "Left the emergency brakes on."

0-0-0-0-0

Hours later after the whole ordeal was said and done the Doctor found himself alone in the TARDIS with Maggie. He looked over the controls for a moment and looked over at her. She was sitting in one of the seats with reading glasses on pretending to read a book. Anyone who saw her in that moment would know exactly who her father was. The Doctor studied her and came to realize that she seemed troubled. He reached under the console, pulled out a stethoscope and sat down next to her. She looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I-?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Oh no go right ahead." He put the two pieces in his ears and put the metal to the right side of her chest. Even under her clothes he could hear the distinct thumping of her heart. He then moved it over to the left side. His eyes widened as he heard the same thing.

"Two hearts." He whispered. He took off the stethoscope.

"Satisfied?" She asked. He merely nodded.

They sat side by side, the TARDIS gently humming around them thinking.

"Maggie is something the matter?" he asked.

She slowly looked up at him. "This is the last time." she said.

"Last time for what?"

Maggie sighed. "The next time you see me, I'll be Maggie Pond, River's daughter. Nothing more."

His hearts swelled with emotion as he wrapped his arm around her.

She snuggled next to him. "I don't want you to forget me." she whispered.

"Maggie I will never, ever forget you and who you are." He said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He said. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Maggie?" he asked.

"Mmm?" Her eyes were still closed.

"Tell me." He said. "Was I there, you know, the day you were born?"

She nodded her head and yawned a little. "Yes." she answered. "You always said it was the happiest day of your life. I find that hard to believe though since.." Her voice trailed off as her body surrendered to sleep. He gently laid her down and flew the TARDIS to London during the Victorian era landing as softly as he could, which was surprisingly soft, in her room in Vastra and Jenny's estate, all without waking her up. He picked Maggie up and carried her out of the TARDIs and placed her on her bed. He then removed her reading glasses which she'd still been wearing and placed them on the bedside table next to her. He sat down on the bed and watched her as she slept memorizing every detail. She looked just like her mother but there were also distinct traces of him if ever so subtle. The curve of her chin, her slightly larger forehead. Most of him could be seen in her facial expressions and actions rather than physical features. He leaned down and kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight Maggie." he whispered.

"Goodnight Daddy." she mumbled.

After leaving a note for Jenny he quietly slipped back into the TARDIS and left.


End file.
